1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to access control systems and more particularly to maintaining tenant privacy in a building with access controlled by an access control system.
2. Background Description
Apartment buildings, office buildings, condominium complexes, gated residential communities, industrial parks and other secured locations often include an entrance access control system. One type of access control system, known as a telephone entry system (TES), provides building security as well as tenant access control to a particular building, apartment complex, etc. The access control system controls entry at one or more other building entry points, e.g., doors, garage doors, etc. A typical access control system includes a main control unit located at a primary entrance and, depending on the size of the structure or area being monitored, additional remote units may be provided to control remotely located doors. The access control system may also monitor the connected entry points for unauthorized access. For a TES type access control system visitors wishing to enter the building/complex contact tenants or other building personnel over the TES, that are capable of admitting the visitor by remotely unlocking the entrance, e.g., from the tenant""s apartment.
The main control unit controls the main building entrance and may include a keypad and auto-dialer and be connected to a public telephone line. Remote units, typically communicate with the main unit to provide remote access to authorized personnel. The main unit can identify tenants seeking entry by a personal access code, authorize entry, monitor for unauthorized entry at the remote doors, etc. A tenant directory may be displayed on the control unit itself or on an adjacent sign. The directory includes tenant codes that are corresponding directory code numbers for each person, business or for other entities in the building (e.g., corporate departments, business employees, or other building tenants) authorized to unlock the entrances. A visitor to the building may display the tenant code directory and view a directory code for each tenant.
When a visitor enters a tenant code into the keypad, the main control unit automatically dials the corresponding tenant""s telephone number. Then, the called tenant has an opportunity to establish the identity of the visitor. The tenant, using the same everyday telephone upon which the call was received, unlocks the entrance, e.g., by pressing a predetermined number on the telephone keypad. However, some tenants may not wish to make their tenancy readily ascertainable to passing strangers. Also, tenants may have an unlisted telephone number and publishing their particular access code would somewhat frustrate their desire to be unlisted.
Thus, there is a need for maintaining tenant privacy.
It is a purpose of the present invention to maintain tenant privacy at a building with access controlled by an access control system;
It is another object of the invention to selectively allow building tenants to prevent having an associated tenant code listed in an access control system directory.
The present invention is an access control system such as a telephone entry system (TES) wherein tenant codes are selectively displayed and, therefore, tenant codes that are not selected for display are not listed in a system tenant code directory. So, tenants may control who knows that they live in the building and, therefore, control who can get in touch with them. Thus, tenants may avoid having their name displayed on the Access Control System. Tenants still may have a unique number in the index without having their name displayed, keeping their name unlisted.
Advantageously, the present invention allows unlisted numbers within an Access Control System. Tenants wanting to control who can contact them have a private tenant number to which they may restrict knowledge. Thus, tenants may control distribution of their number in any way that they choose.